A force-moment sensor, in which three dynamometer tubes are arranged at a 120° angle to one another, is known from German Published Patent Application No. 100 12 983. The end of each dynamometer tube facing the center of the housing is fixedly connected to the housing bottom. The other free end of each dynamometer tube accommodates a threaded bolt, which is inserted into the side wall of the housing cover. Only forces perpendicular to the dynamometer tubes can be transmitted. Near their fixedly mounted ends, the dynamometer tubes are provided with two perpendicular cross bore holes, which reduce the tube cross section to four webs. Strain gauges are attached there for measuring the magnitude and direction of the transverse force transmitted to the dynamometer tube, two strain gauges opposite one another measuring one component of this transverse force. The resulting load acting from the outside, composed of three force components and three moment components, is computable via the total of six bearing force components thus determined.